yugioh gx the rise of generation X and the return of shadows
by albeblazing19
Summary: the new generation most grow as duel protect the world for the shadows dawn
1. Chapter 1

yugioh gx oc rise of generation X and the return of shadows chapter 1 time is up

warning use of curse words and other mature themes I do not own yugioh gx

A teen wearing a black Japanese school uniform is running down the street of domino city in a rush to get to the kiba dome in time for the entrance exam into duel academy it would be a dream come true for the teen to get in and he did just as they were about to begin he took a seat waiting for the exam to begin when a very Manish woman or a very womanish man walked on to the field with a mega phone in hand and begin to speak

crowler: OK my name is professor vermilion crowler in this is the entrance exam for duel academy and this is how it's going to work there two part's a written exam and a field test of your skills as duelist, in the field test you will be dueling proctor's with practice decks if you lose try again next year if you win your in it's that simple now we'll start with the written exam

(skipping the written exam)

crowler: shin getsu report to dueling arena 3 please

shin : yes its time for some action wow (he walked to the arena to duel the Procter assign to duel him)

Procter: you ready kid

shin: yes i was born ready

proctor: then lets get started

(lets duel! shin LP4000/procterLP4000)

Procter: I'll go first I draw first I'll summon gate gardenia in defense mode(a man on one knee holding a shield appeared on his side of the field LEVEL 4 DEF 2600) and next two face downs your move

shin : i draw I'll summon mask-raid Volta too my field in attack mode (a beautiful young lady wearing a yellow dress , long yellow hair burning yellow with two rapiers and a white and yellow mask appeared on the field LEVEL 5 ATK 2100) her special ability allows me too summon her too field when i have no monsters out. but then i can't normal summon this turn. next I'll activate mask breakthrough when a mask raid monster battles another monster i can double its attack t'll the end of my turn but first i can attack your gate gardenia (Volta ATK 4100)with double crescent slash)

Procter: nice try i activate sakoretsu armor

shin : i don't think so Volta's other affect activates twice per turn it can negate one spell and trap (she landed in front of the card destroying it then attacked gate gardenia destroying it)I'll end my turn it's all you

Procter: kid what's your name

shin: it's shin getsu

Procter: new moon nice name kid but it's not going to help you win. I draw I'll play monster reborn to bring back gate gardenia (it returned to the field) then I'll sacrifice him to summon trance the magic swordsmen in attack mode (a tall man with blonde hair and a big sword was summoned to his field LEVEL 6 ATK 2600) next I'll attack! Volta (it raised his sword and slash it downward cutting her in haft shin LP 4000-5=3500 but a mask appears in his spell & trap card zone)I'll end your move

shin: wondering what happened you see when a mask-raid monster is destroyed by a card effect or battle instead of sending it too the grave i can place it in my spell & trap card zone. now then I draw I'll summon mask-raid green tempest(a monster wearing a green and white mask with a green pants suit LEVEL 4 ATK 1600) then it's effect activates I can return one card my opponent controls to his hand for till the end of my turn. now tempest raid (tempest stabs the ground and wind blows from him in a tempest blowing trance back into his hand) then tempest attacks you directly tempest cut (he swung his sword and a gust of wind hit him Proctor LP 4000-1600=2400) I'll end with a face down your move he said with a smile

Proctor: don't get cocky kid it's only a little bit of damage I draw since you ended your turn I can bring trance back to the field (he re summoned his monster) then I'll attack tempest (he attack's and destroy its target shin LP 2600-1000=1600 and another mask appears in his spell & trap zone) it'll be over next turn I end my turn kid I advise you draw the card you need to save yourself

shin: yeah I agree too I but Mr. you shouldn't be getting cocky yourself (he place his hand on his deck) it depends on this next card well lets get this show on the road I DRAW!(while holding the card over his head images of Volta and tempest appeared beside him mimicking the same motions he did they were in perfect sink he looked at the card and smiled) I'll play mask-raid fusion I can it will allow me to fusion summon by using the mask-raid monsters in my spell & trap zone now i fuse mask-raid Volta and green tempest go beautiful swords women of the sun and warrior clad in green come together to bring peace in the form of a fiery tempest fusion summon mask-raid solar storm (it was a women who's hair is a dark Orange sounded by a orange tempest LEVEL 7 ATK 2700)

proctor: impressive monster but I'll survive the attack

shin: no you see it's over times up I'll use solar storms effect when she is fusion summoned on that turn when she attacks the attack goes right through your monster and it turns into a detract attack this can only be used once per duel but you now its worth it

proctor: wait what?

shin: now go solar extinction (she flow into the air and tilted her head back and a huge explosion of heat fell down engulfing the field LP 2400-2700 = 0)

proctor: congratulation's and welcome to duel academy (they shacked hands)

shin: thank you for the duel if that's a teats of what's to come from duel academy i can't wait to get there

proctor: and I can't wait to teach you

crowler: OK that's all the applicant's girl's lets pack up

girl 1: yes Mr. crowler

girl 2: we have one late entry sir

crowler: I don't have time for this just tell him to come back next year that's what he get's for being late

girl 1: Mr. crowler it's the chair men said to let him try out

crowler: fine get my duel gear ready

(shin was just siting in the bleachers when he got approach by Chazz and his group I'm naming them bobby and jack)

shin: can I help you (he said to them)

chazz: so pretty impressive win back I bet you most have a pretty big ego by now huh

shin: apparently not as big as yours

chazz: what?

shin: no offence but I don't have time for an elitist prick it wouldn't be worth it.(chazz didn't respond he just stood there while a little girl was skipping by with her arms held behind her back smiling and she accidentally bumped into his side)

chazz: hay watch were your going!(he yelled)

shoo: so sorry you see I don't see rich, privileged piece's of horse excrement because it's a absolute eye sore and not worth the effort to acknowledge it's not my fault your nothing more then that. But if you raise your damn voice at me again I'll gladly step on you like the piece of shit you are (she said with a face of childish innocence)

chazz: who are you to say that to me! you little bastard (he cocks his hand back to slap her but someone raps there arms around his neck in a chock hold he gags for air and struggles to break free he turns his head slightly to see the attacker all he saw was a evil pair of emerald green eye's and a wicked sadistic smile)

von: now that's no way to treat a young lady you should apologize to her or don't and I get to make you and I'll tell you it isn't any part enjoyable for that is (he tightened hi grip and chazz could fill his grip on reality slipping)

jack: hey put chazz down now

bobby: yeah or you'll be dealing with us

von: oh look at this there just lining up for this, they most love it like I do well don't just stand there come and get some little boy's

(they rushed in to attack but they were coat by someone picking them up the grabbing there jackets then they looked him it was a 6'8 man holding them they shitted there pants)

Masha: von put that boy down now!

von: I wasn't going to hurt him that much (he gropes him) just a little, you now like a love tap.

Masha: that's no excuse, and you when I let you down you behave your self's do you understand (they shuck there heads) good now shoo keep that silver tongue in your mouth young lady

shoo: oh did I let that slip again I'm so sorry Masha

(chazz staggered to get to his feet)

chazz: you're all going to pay for this I'll get you back I swear!(he then looked at the girl she had her index finger on her bottom lip her mouth opened her eye were glowing purple and she had canine like teeth and hollow graphic dogs behind her and a purple aura around her next he looked at von who's eye's were glowing emerald with his hand on his left side smelling with that same sadistic smile and chain's moving around his body next Masha he had his arms folded and his eye's were glowing brown with the silo-et of a giant in the back chazz was freaked out he ran past them as fast as he could his friends followed his lead hoping he doesn't notice they shit themselves and shin saw and smelt everything up close)

shin: so what the heck was that care to tell?

von: so he was there the entire time and none of us didn't notice how!

Masha: you didn't run a way at the first site of what we are capable of you have gut's

von: how's about you don't tell anybody about what happened here I can be our little sacred

Masha: von you are intruding on his personal space please remove yourself

von: whatever Masha

Masha: I think we should introduce our self's I am IsIc Mash its is a pleasure to meet you

von: I'm von bastard khein nice to meet you

shoo: I'm shoo Haynes

shin: my name is shin getsu and I won't tell

von: good cues we got places to be by (they walk off)

shin: by that was weird as all hell but it was nice meeting him but they do give me a odd feeling as if there up to something all well I'M sure it's nothing

(back with there group in the hall way)

von: so were do we begin with the plan

shoo: I say we kill that jackass and do "things" to that guy named bobby

Masha: we cannot kill them yet we need them alive for corporation S,D's plans but feel free to do "things"? to them just don't do anything to bad OK

von: I'm going to find some one to duel

shoo: I'm to find someone to do

Masha: I'm going to find a stiff drink (they went on there way's to do there individual task what is corporation S'D's plans with duel academy chapter 1 end)

 **YUGIOH**

shin along with the other students who passed the exam were on a plane flying to duel academy island he looked out side the window as the plain got closer to the island and shin noticing that it has a active volcano right behind the school this was a accident waiting to happen but he did not care he was to exited to be worried about it they soon landed on the island and was guided by crowler and given a tour of the campus then he took us to a classroom were he explain the rules told us what dorm we belong to I set next to a small girl were a black beanie and glasses she was very nervous and next to me a black teenage boy with a set of blue headphones and gray ear pads and black shades I looked back to the girl next to me and I spoke

shin: hi my name is shin getsu nice to meet you(she did not look back but she did respond)hi my name is akai kodomo its nice to meet you as well

shin: you know there's no need to be nervous you made it through the exam you can make it here

akai: um thank you for your kind words

Jake: sup how you doing!(a voice said very loudly I jumped a little )

shin: if your gonna say hi can you do it a bit quitter and not in my ear

Jake: sorry sometimes I get exited I lose control of my voice my name Is Jake beat

shin: well hello there I'm shin getsu

crowler: well it time for the orientation to begin now I will be introducing you to the schools rules one there is an abandon dorm deep into the forest if you go in it you will be expelled on the spot two do not be out after midnight three follow rules one and two now for your dorms if you scored low on both the test and duel then you are a slither red if you're text and duel score was high your a rah yellow if you're part of rich family your a obelisk blue now there dorms are all different from each other if you win enough you'll be permuted to the next and if your opponent losses they get demoted to the lowest OK good now get to your dorms and get ready for tomorrow and take your uniform's , and then everybody went to there dorms I was in the slither red dorms as I was walking I saw akai walking to the slither dorms to so I walked up to her

shin: so your in the slither red dorms too huh

akai: yes I guess I didn't do to good on the test or something

at that moment someone walked pasted us it was a girl long silver hair she was about 6'0 wearing a school girl uniform caring a obelisk blue uniform she looked back at me with piercing silver eye's and pale white skin and it was as if she was staring me down looking through me to see my soul and there was a strange aura that followed her then for a moment I saw the image of a dragon following after her she walk off on her way to her dorm then I turned to akai and I saw and aura around her too it was a crimson red it quickly disappeared (why am I seeing this kind 'a stuff ) I thought to my self but I was snapped out of it by akai pulling on my arm

shin: what.., what happing

akai: you zoned out for a second are you OK

shin: yeah I'm fine who was that

akai: I don't know

Jake: how yawl doin! (Jake popped out of nowhere scaring the piss out them)

shin: what the fuck!(he jumped)

akai: ah holly shit(she fell back on her butt)

Jake: sorry was I too loud again if so I'm sorry (he put his hand behind his head smiling)

shin: from now on don't do that ever! again

Jake: fine thin I can't give you the info on her

shin: never mind what I said earlier tell me

Jake: OK her name Is yin yang Jing she's 17 and was a 4 time regional champion in china and is one the top 20 duelist in the world she wont's to go pro but she need at less four years of duel school before she gets to join the professional league even thou her dueling skills are beyond some of them and not only the but she's sponsored by kiba crop seto kiba even in trusted her his blue eye's cards and the new blue eye's support that came out this year she had had first dibs on it they even saw she's like his second coming a young dueling prodigy her duel score is this 55 wins 2 losses 1 to seto kiba and the other to Zane Teasdale it was a amazing duel back and forward but Zane won in the end but boy did they rock the kiba dome and a duel for the ages

akai: so she's that good

Jake: yea she even agree to deafened her regional champ title while she is taking classes here and she have a specific type of man the some students here match she told after she beat the hell out of me in the china's regional finals last year

akai: wait so you made it to a regional finals

Jake: yep I'm a bad-ass

shin: tell me!

Jake: nope beat me in a duel am I will

shin: sure

?: no you don't you boy's will have to wait till tomorrow after class before you can duel(a women with blue eye's wearing a teal blue button up shirt white pants and shoes)

shin: why!(eye's filling with righteous fury)

?: it's the dorm rule's set by the dorm professor

shin: were he i'll make him change it by force if i have to

?: she! is professor natsu and she is me

shin: well let me duel Jake i have to get that information

natsu: no if i do that for you i'd have to do it for everyone and (she cracks her knuckles and her neck) just because i'm 52 docent mean you take me on boy now pleas pay attention there two different professor's here for the boy's and girls there not enough rooms so two girls will have to share a room with two boy's and your those two your roommate is already getting settled in i advise you do the same oh and no funny business or i'll find you oh and she is my Daughter so get moving

akai: i assume that we can duel after school what a weird rule( she said walking with them to there dorm room)

shin: your telling me not to mention bull

natsu: you know i am behind you i can easily suplex you into the ground

shin: sorry i get very upset when people get in my way!(they opened the door to see that a girl jumped in the air and kicked shin in the chested into the railing out side the room and then she garbed Jake the arm and flipped him on his back)

shin: ow my chest what the hell

natsu: that my daughter maiya natsu my little fire fist

Mai: i am so sorry i was practicing and i zoned out are you OK

shin: well my pride is damaged but i'll live how's Jake

Mai: um... (she looked down to see that she flipped him to close he was directly underneath her and she was wearing a skirt he lad there blushing)ahhhhhhhhhh!pervade (she raised her leg above her head and brought it down on to his head knocking him out) oh my god

shin: damn he's out cold

akai: is he gonna be alright?

natsu: that's my little fire fist now i'm gonna go take him to the nurse(she pick's him and put on her shoulder) have fun kids especially you shin

Mai: i am so sorry if i hurt you pleas let me tend to your injures

shin: don't worrier i'm fine-(he grabs his chest in pain)nope i'm not OK

Mai: let me help you up and on to a bed (she helps him up to a bed lay's him on a bad pulls up his shirk to see a big bruise on his chest) is it bad that's a big bruise

Mai: yeah hold on a sec(she goes to one of her bags and pulls out a green jar)OK i'm going to apply this to your chest it will numb the pain and held you heal is that OK(he nods she opens the jar dips two fingers scoping some out and apply it to his chest soon pain faded and he could sit up)

akai:(he's ripped)

Mai: there how do you feel

shin: great what was that stuff

Mai: ooh it's my dad's healing ointment it's good for cut ,burn's ,bruises ,headaches ,insomnia ,nightmare's and it's great for the skin he made it himself cause my mom use to be a professional Martial artist so my dad made this to help her heal

shin: well it works wonders i don't feel a thing oh my names shin getsu

Mai: hello shin my names maiya natsu but you can call me Mai

shin: how about i call you little fire fist

Mai: that's my moms nick name for me because the deck i use is called the brotherhood of the fire fist

shin: well it's nice to meet you Mai

chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2 the blue eye's empress yin

yugioh gx rise of generation X and the return of shadows chapter 2 meet the kiba the blue eye's empires' yin yang jinn

where are we going(shin said sounding impatient)

you didn't the amusement it's the homecoming duel (said Mai )

you were taking a very sound nap when it was made(said akai)

it was a very deep one too I don't remember taking a nap that good before(said shin )

oh it's a side affect of the ointment after 2 hours it knocks you out sorry(said Mai apologizing )

don't be it help me with that burs I don't mind a little deep sleep it's not a problem (said shin)

they arrived at the duel arena and it quickly felled with student's from all dorms and soon professor crowler he then took center stage and a mick

now pleas take a seat we will begin in a moment(said crowler on the mick)

hey guy's! you miss me(he shouted )

ah (shin jumped)

: ohh my god (akai grabs her chest)

: ha yea(mai punched him in the face)

sorry was I to loud again( Jake said holding his nose)

oh no I broke your nose (she said trying to help)

don't sweat it I'm fine we should be paying attention to what's about to happen in the arena (he said turning to the stage)

why what's going to happen in there? (shin asked)

yin jinn is about to deafened her regional tittle against a challenger she has beaten 15 times over, here in this very arena(at that moment shin's heart began to skip a beat over and over again at the mere thought)

so she's that good is she (said shin)

wow what a amazing feet (said Mai )

and she's goes to our school (said akai )

crowler took up the mick one's more to begin

now let's begin the duel now introducing the challenger pleas welcome the self appointed smartest pro duelist nex Mack (he walked up to the stage and took his position on the arena)and next the regional champ yin jinn the blue eye's empress ( she walked up to the stage wearing the obelisk blue uniform for the boy's that looked like Zane's)now both duelist are aware what's at stake here then let's begin the duel

yin LP 4000/nex LP 4000

I'll go first I draw I'll use the effect of sacred tablet volume 4 summing it's self when I have no monsters out on the field (it broke through the ground with Cain's attached to it's side's and it's front covered in some forgotten language level 4 ATK 1600 DEF 100 type rock)next one face down and I end my turn your move darling

don't call me that I draw I'll summon alexandrite dragon then I'll attack sacred tablet volume 1 go gem storm(it flapped it's wings and gems shot out destroying it)I activate my face down trap lose volume if a sacred tablet monster is destroyed while in ATK mode I can add a sacred tablet volume 5 monster from my deck to my field in ATK mode(it was a bit bigger then volume 4 level 5 ATK 1800 DEF 1300 type rock)I'll set two and end turn come on bring your best nex your going to need

yin LP 4000

nex LP 3600

well your over confident I draw I activate volume 5 effect I can send I to the graveyard then I can target on level 4 or lower monster on the field and destroy it(the tablet the glowed and the Chains warped around it casing it to explode) then I can summon a volume 4 or lower from my grave in ATK mode I chose volume 4 (sacred tablet volume 4 ATK 1600)then ATK sacred pain(it broke in to shards and flow toward at her she then didn't even flinch) I'll set one then end your move

yin LP 2400

nex LP 3600

well time to get serious I summon kaiser sea horse in ATK mode(level 4 ATK 1750 DEF 1650) then I'll play the spell forced activation I can activate the effect of a monster i most destroy that monster at the end phase but it won't matter it's ability let's it count as two tribute's for a light attribute monster now it tribute kaiser sea horse(it burst into light and a dragon appeared)come and destroy all blue eye's white dragon(a dragon with a light blue skells and blue eye's level 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2500 type dragon)i'll attack with blue eye's go blue eye's white lighting(it open it's mouth and a burst of lighting came out vaporizing the monster)i activate the trap volume insurance when a volume monster is destroyed and i can summon a volume monster who's volume match's the monster's volume and i summon sacred tablet volume 5

you know you should just surrender your title now it's only a matter of time before you lose

it's still my turn and i end

yin LP 2400

nex LP 2200

valiant and fearless i love it i draw and i'll the spell volume storm i can summon a sacred tablet monster that's double it's volume at the cost of cutting my life points by half now come sacred tablet volume 10(it was a massive white tablet with gold writing and chains level 10 ATK 3200 DEF 2200 type rock) now say good by to your blue eye's volume 10's effect i'll send volume 5 to the grave then i can destroy one monster sacred light (it began to admit a blinding golden light that destroyed blue eye's) now i attack go blinding knowledge (a beam of light shot from it) activate trap mirror force all face up ATK position monsters are now destroyed(the attack hit a wall then a rainbow light started to rain down destroying every monster on the field)

yin LP 2400

nex LP 1100

i draw! i'll activate monster reborn to bring back my blue eye's ( her blue's returned to the field) then next i'll use the ritual spell chose form and i'll tribute my blue's to summon come dragon of max destruction and calamity distend from the heavens and destroy all on my behalf blue's chaos max dragon (a blue's made of shining skells descended from the sky roared level 8 ATK 4000 DEF 0 type dragon/ritual) now it's over nex

no i refuse to lose to you again you've already destroyed my carrier every lose i fell more and more into the back of everyone's mind i became irrelevant no longer a contender for anything do you now what that's like (he said in a sad teary voice)

in the end that mean's nothing loser's and those who do not rise to the challenge can only hope to became a winner an achiever but if you can't then that is what you will always be a irrelevant loser! you couldn't rise to my challenge so this is what happens now begone chaos max attack with max obliteration (chaos max open it's mouth to blast a stream of light that enveloped nex then a flash of light filled the arena an when it cleared nex was on his knees teary eye'd) next time come back as a stronger duelist and contain your tear's you look like a weeping child (laughter could be heard coming from the student's he ran out of the arena ) now now clam yourselves this instant you should be ashamed of your laughter

wow she is amazing (shin said as he stared at yin as she walked off the arena)

that was very uncalled for (akai said)

well it was something (said Mai)

she is amazing (said Jake)

well now student's it's time to report to your class's (said crowler)

the student's began to report to their class rooms and before we know it class for the day was over and everybody was heading to there dorm's to get ready for bed

At the slither red dorm's 11:23 pm

everyone was changing into her night clothes

Mai was wearing a long black t-shirt and white pantie's

akai was wearing a white nightgown

Jake was wearing a noting but a pair of boxers he didn't have his head phone's or his sunglasses on

shin was wearing a black muscle shirt and red boxer's

good night see you tomorrow guy's said Mai goodnight they all responded

goodnight mommy's little fire fist prof natsu said from the door way

mom! go to bed Mai said

OK deer sweet dreams she said going out the door Mai then looked at shin and Jake who were smiling go to bed! like that they all went to bed

At the obelisk blue dorm 11:34

in was sitting at her desk going through her deck in her nightgown when someone walk in

Oh hey yomi was practice late again said yin

yeah it was i never thought being a cheerleader was going to be so time consuming she said while siting on yin's bed i saw your duel you were amazing out there oh did you wait up for me i'm touched she said

yeah i did only because you said you wanted to watch a movie with me so what are we watching yin asked

classic in my opinion dirty dancing yomi said

never seen that one what's it about yin asked

oh i'm not going to ruin the surprise yomi said

why do i have a bad feeling about this said yin


	3. Chapter 3 class duels

yugioh gx rise of generation X and return of shadows chapter 3 class duels

the next day in class

OK student's we will be having three duels in class i will pull three names from this box on my desk "crowler points to a black box on his desk" these three names i pull will be able to challenge any student in this class let's get started first number one is Jake beat please come down here" sweet i get to duel and pick my opponent" he he quickly makes his way down the stairs and stands next to prof crowler" so will you pick as your opponent

who do i pick i pick shin gestsu"he then looks at shin and smiles shin smiles back

OK next is number two "he picks another name from the box" and it's bobby blue (you know the guy from chapter one) please come down here and name your opponent "he walks down to stand next to crowler" i pick akair " her eyes jumped open " easy win "he said" next the last one he pulls the last name jack bordy who will be your opponent "he stands up" i pick maiya natsu "he glare's over to her she glares back at him" well lets began shin gestsu please come down here with your duel disk and deck

the first duel will be akira vs Bobby

lets duel they both said as they activated their duel disks

Akira LP 4000 bobby LP 4000

draw said Bobby first i summon Queens knight in attack mode

Queens Knight level 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1600

then next i'll set a card face down and end my turn you're move

OK i draw start by playing the call of the zombie orchestra once per turn i can add one zombie orchestra monster from my deck to my hand an i'll pick Helena harpist of the zombie orchestra next I'll summon her to the field in attack mode

Helena harpist of the zombie orchestra level 3 ATK 1200 DEF 1900

a little girl with white hair in pig tails black eyes with skin a light grayish Green color wearing a white dress caring a large brown harp

wow what a beautiful monster said shin

Then i place two cards face-down and end my turn

my draw I'll summon kings Knight in attack mode next I'll use his effect to summon another Queens Knight from my hand then I'll tribute both of them to summon gilferd the lighting in attack mode

gilfred the lighting ATK 2800

next his effect i can destroy every monster you control

he raised up his sword then it was strucked by lightning and he sent a wave of lightning at his monster

Helen's effect activates. it can not be destroyed by battle or card effects on my opponents turn said Akira bracing herself for the lighting

fine it's annoying but fine gilferd will attack

his monster sends another wave of lightning at Helen

Akira LP 2500

and I'll end there your move

I draw first I'll use call of the zombie orchestra and I'll add to my hand Vermont violinist of the zombie orchestra then I'll summon him to the field

Vermont violinist of the zombie's orchestra level 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1200

A very tall and slender man wearing and old raggedy brown suit and top hat an a violin in hand

next his effect activates went he is normal summoned a can add one zombie ritual spell from my deck to my hand and i pick zombie ritual stage black then I'll play it by offering one level four monster or higher zombie monster i can summon Vernon vocalist of the zombie orchestra i offer Vermont.

Now play your music and rock the afterlife appear with a somber tune Vernon vocalist of the zombiezz orchestra

Vernon vocalist of the zombiezie orchestra level 5 zombie/ritual/effect ATK 1900 DEF 2200

A short man wearing a old and torn suit covered in dirt with a microphone in hand

You think that weak pathetic monster can save you don't make laugh

keep saying that he attacks gearferd said akira as Vernon runs up to his monster and screeched his monster then covered it's ear's and then explodes

what just happened why did he explode what did it do he ask akira

when Vernon battle's a monster that was tribute summoned to the field it's destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage for every monster that was destroyed by this effect (a wave of sound hits bobby)

bobby LP 3000

then next i'll activate my contentious trap card sound replay. when a zombie orchestra monster inflicts effect damage to my opponent i can inflect more 1000 and this effect does not end until my end phase but the damage is only inflicted once per effect

bobby LP 2000

next Vernon's other effect activates since effect damage was inflicted to my opponent by a spell or trap card effect i can them inflect that same amount of damage once more

but wait then sound replay will activate and then

then his life points will be no more this duel is over said crowler akira has started a burn chain tactic first Vernon's effect when it destroys a tribute summoned it inflicts 1000 points of damage for each one destroyed by this effect and with sound replay's effect it can inflict the same amount then Vernon's other effect dealing yet anther 1000 because of sound replay then sound replay activates then with both card effects it can inflict 4000 damage if it's not stopped before it's too late you've lose what a truly powerful chain burn you all can learn from this i hope you've all been taking note's

bobby LP 0

fuck i lost to a girl not only that but a slifer red first year student

you shouldn't underestimate your opponent it can and has been proven to be poisonous, good match it was a pleasure to duel i hope we can again sometimes akira said as she walked off the stage

wow akira is no joke i can't believe she barely past the entrance exam said shin

well believe it man that girls dueling skill are Sharp and very dangerous said Jake

wait what do you mean by dangerous?said shin

oh I'll tell you later the duel is about to start and mai is up said Jake

now for the second match it's jack bordy vs mai natsu let the duel begin

let's duel! they both said activating there duel disks

Maiya LP 4000 vs brody LP 4000

lady's first i draw first I'll activate then continues spell card fire formation tensu now i can special summon one additional beast- worrier type from my hand first I'll special summon brotherhood of the fire fist dragon to my field and the second effect of tensu give all beast-warrior type i control 100 extra attack

brotherhood of the fire fist dragon level 4 ATK 1800+100= 1900 DEF 200

next I'll set one monster face down and set an set one card face down and i end my turn end my turn your move

i draw first i normal summon brotherhood of the fire fist monkey then with tensu i special summon brotherhood of the fire fist roster

brotherhood of the fire fist monkey level 4 ATK 1600+100= 1700 DEF 200

brotherhood of the fire fist roster level 3 ATK 1500+100=1600 DEF 200

then i set a face down and end my turn said Mai

Ha nice move for a first year red that is, i draw i'll set two face down cards and end my turn your move lovely he said with a smirk

Lovely eh let me change that, i draw first i'll summon brotherhood of the fire fist snake in attack mode

brotherhood of the fire fist snake level 4 ATK 1800+100=1900 DEF 200

Then next i'll overlay brotherhood of the fire fist dragon and snake to activate the overlay network to XYZ summon, "now fouled by a heart and will of fire emerge and stand triumphant" XZY summon RANK 4 brotherhood of the fire fist tiger king(A ring of fire formed on the around Maiya then all the flames gather above her and burst and tiger king appeared dismissing the flames with one wave of fan)

brotherhood of the fire fist tiger king/XYZ/ Rank 4 ATK 2200+100=2300 DEF 1800

then his effect activates when this card is XYZ summoned i can set 1 fire formation spell or trap card directly from my deck and i pick tensen then i attack with tiger king (he opened the fan and waved it a tiger made from fire appear and it rushed towards him

really not very smart i activate my trap card messenger of peace no monster with 1500 or more attack points can attack but every turn i need to pay 100 life points what are you gonna do now he said with an arrogant smirk on his face" you activated my trap card dark bribe i negate and destroy that card but you get to draw one card "messenger of peace was destroyed and he drew his card" my attack contentious ( the tiger ran up to him an bit into his arm in-golfing him in flames)

brody LP 1700

Well that hurt ah was that a love tap "he said with that same smirk" i end my turn said maiya

i draw first i activate my trap jar of greed i draw 1 then i play pot of greed so i draw too more, nice i play the spell the spell build nights call to arms it will allow me to two build nights monsters to the grave and summon one that requires two i send build nights red solider and red medic to the grave to summon crimson cavalrymen in attack mode(he was wearing a crimson red British cavalrymen uniform a saber and and a white horse)

crimson cavalrymen level 8/effect/union/ ATK 2700 DEF 1800

this card can be special summoned from the deck with the spell card build nights call to arms, once per turn this card can make the attack of one monster on the field to zero till the end of the turn

then i use it's effect making your tiger kings attack points 0 till the end of the turn"a glowing red aura glowed around tiger king reducing it's attack to 0"then i attack crimson victory(crimson cavalrymen charged forward slashing tiger king)

Maiya LP 4000-2700 = 1300

then i end my turn said brody

time to turn the heat up i play XYZ reborn and i target tiger king(fire emerged from the ground and tiger king rose from the flames) then XYZ reborn attaches it's self to it as a material then i use his effect by detaching one material i can negate the effect of all monsters and the field right now then i summon brotherhood of the fire fist bear in attack mode

brotherhood of the fire fist tiger king/XYZ/ Rank 4 ATK 2200+100=2300 DEF 1800

brotherhood of the fire fist bear level 4 ATK 1600+100=1700

then i use bears effect sending tensu to the grave i can destroy one monster on he field and i choose crimson cavalrymen"a bear of flames jumped from bear and exploded into cavalrymen" then tiger king will attack for game said" maiya as tiger king waved his fan an a tiger made of flames came out and exploded into brody.

brody LP 0

god damn it i lost how can i ever show my face show my face around the blue dorms again" said brody on his knees

winner maiya said crowler" next two duelist please make your way to the arena

That's us shin"said Jake" let's not keep them waiting

Yeah don't forget our deal"said shin" i win to tell me what type of guy yin is into

I didn't forget "said Jake" but remember you have to win and i wont make that easy(they were standing at opposite ends of the arena duel disk ready)

in one corner is first year slifer red student shin gestsu and in the other is another first year slifer red student Jake beat if both duelist are ready then let the duel begin

shin LP 4000 vs Jake LP 4000

let's duel "they both said activating their duel disk


	4. chapter 4 shin vs Jake part 1

yugioh GX rise of generation x and the return of shadows chapter 4 shin vs Jake part 1

shin LP 4000 vs Jake LP 4000

I'll go first said Jake drawing his card" first i summon soundroid shank in attack mode (out came a person wearing a purple helmet with yellow googles and a purple face mask dressed in a gray full body with lines going down his body emanating a purple lighting along with a pair of purple skates and a knife made of purple lighting )

soundroid shank level 3 ATK 1400 DEF 600

now for his effect when he's normal summon to the field i can spacial summon one level 3 or lower tuner monster from my hand in attack mode and i pick level 3 soundroid bolt bot ( a small silver and purple robot sparking with purple lighting )

soundroid bolt bot level 3 tuner ATK 300 DEF 1200

then next i tun my level 3 bolt bot with my level 3 shank to sync for 6(bolt bot turned into three green orbs and lined up with shank then rings from around him) now burst through the sound barrier and permeate life synchro summon soundroid blasting slasher (a muscular figure wearing a purple helmet with yellow googles and a purple face mask along a red scarf dressed in a gray full body with lines going down his body emanating a purple lighting and a large great sword)

soundroid blasting slasher level 6 synchro/effect ATK 2300 DEF 1500

then his effect activates he gain 300 hundred attack points for every monster used to synchro summon it raising it's attack to 2900 "said Jake as his monster began to generate more purple lighting" then i play the spell card synchro recovery i can add one tuner and one monster from my grave to my hand as long as they were used to synchro a synchro monster then i set one face down your move shin

right i draw said shin as he drew" i summon mask-raid knight the crimson phantom in attack mode (a ghostly night wearing crimson red armor)

mask-raid knight the crimson phantom level 4 ATK 700 DEF 1800

then use his effect i can set one copy of it's self in my spell&trap zone, then i play the spell card mask-raid fusion i can fusion summon using monsters from my field, hand or spell&trap zone and so i fuse my the crimson phantom on my field and the one in my spell&trap zone (both of my monster disappear in to the vortex) my two phantasmal nights fuse to bring forth a knight of judgement emerge mask-raid knight judgment (a knight who's armor is a dirty gray color and had horns attached to the helmet and attached on the shoulder was a red cap and it had in his hands two black great swords )

mask-raid knight judgment fusion/effect level 7 ATK 2400 DEF 2000

then next the effects of my the two mask-raid monsters i send to the grave i can set them in spell&trap zones(he sets them) then i activate mask-raid knight judgments effect for every mask-raid monster in my spell&trap it gains 500 attack till the end phase of my turn and with it gains 1000

mask-raid knight judgment fusion/effect level 7 ATK 2400+1000=3400 DEF 2000

then next he will attack soundroid blasting slasher judgment great sword (he jumped up in the air and brought both sword down on him cutting him halve)

Jake LP 4000-500=3500

i activate my trap soundroid rebirth this card activates when a level 6 or lower soundroid synchro monster is destroyed by battle it lets me summon a soundroid snychro monster from my extra deck that's the same level as the monster destroyed i pick soundroid synchro machine (a rectangular shape arc)

soundroid snychro machine snychro/tuner/effect level 5 ATK 1000 DEF 2900

HM i set one face downs and end my turn your move said shin as set his cards and judgment knights attack went back to normal

i draw first i play the field spell soundroid world(the field changed to a futuristic world with towers generating purple energy) now for it effect once per turn i can return one soundroid synchro monster from my grave to the the extra deck or monster to my hand and i return soundroid blasting slasher next i summon soundroid shank in attack mode then with his effect i can special summon soundroid bolt bot

soundroid shank level 3 ATK 1400 DEF 600

soundroid bolt bot level 3 tuner ATK 300 DEF 1200

then next i sync both shank and bolt bot for six "now once more burst through the sound barrier and permeate life synchro summon soundroid blasting slasher"(blasting slasher was re summoned)

soundroid blasting slasher level 6 synchro/effect ATK 2300 DEF 1500

then his effect of witch you are familiar with his attack is now 2900 and blasting slasher attacks mask-raid knight judgment "sub sonic slash"(he swung his sword a slash a sound came out obliterating shin's monster) then synchro machine will attack directly(purple lighting began to from in the center of the arc then it fired hitting shin making him drop to one knee)

shin PL 4000-500=3500-1000= 2500

mask-raid knight judgment's effect setting itself in my spell&trap zone

oh i'm not done yet soundroid worlds second effect activates since a soundroid synchro tuner monster attack directly you take 500 damage for every soundroid synchor tuner i have on the field and i have one(the towers shot purple lighting at him) then i switch synchro machine to defense mode and i end your move

shin PL 2000

i draw play cards of sanctity we both draw until we have six (shin draws three Jake draws four)then i play mask-raid recycling i can send mask-raid monsters from my spell&trap zones to the grave to draw that many cards from my deck i send judgment and the two crimson phantoms to the grave to draw three(he drew his cards) then i play polymerization to fuse mask-raid knight Volta and green tempest to fusion summon warrior who's hair burns like the sun and knight clad in emerald green armor fuse to bring forth a savior of justice fusion summon mask-raid knight solar-storm

mask-raid knight solar-storm fusion/effect level 7 ATK 2700 DEF 1800

then it's effect i the turn she's summoned she can attack directly go solar extinction(the field was engulfed in a large spear of fire)

Jake PL 3500-2700=800

then i set two and end my turn said shin

huh so he can actually said natsu

why do you sound so surprised said mai

yeah i mean he did past the entrance exam right said Akira

those were proctor decks if they used their actual decks the out come could have been much different "said yin" plus Jake is above the average for duelist

oh said akira

hum said maiya

yeah yin you think he's a possible rival for you said asuka

yeah but possible and possible only he's got a long way to go before he can even challenge me said

well is there someone here who is close to being your rival said asuka

yeah Zane tusdale is my only rival i have here everyone else can only hope said

i don't mean to be rude but i think your wrong about shin i think shin has a lot he hasn't showed us yet said maiya looking down at shin and Jake's duel with a smile on her face and a fire in her eye her mother saw this and was a little sad at the sight your just like me aren't maiya a little to much like me she thought to herself

well it's time to get serious shin(he said as he placed his hand on top of his deck and drew as he did his hand began to glow with purple lightening then he pulled the card as he did the sound of a thunder bolt cracking can be heard) i summon the tuner monster soundroid sound kid

soundroid sound kid level 1 effect/tuner ATK 900 DEF 0

then next i will perform a double tuning i tun sound kid and synchro factory with blasting slasher to sync for 12" now be heard you king who sits a pond throne casting down judgment in the from of purple lighting (a towering pillar of light shined behind him) come soundroid god lowmetra(he was a giant figure clad in purple and yellow who's massive body was generating a massive amount of purple lightening)

soundroid god lowmetra level 12 synchor/effect ATK 3800 DEF 3000

you ready for the real fun to begin shin said Jake

well it depends you ready to lose said shin


	5. Chapter 5 shin vs Jake part 2

yugioh GX rise of generation x and the return of shadows chapter 5 shin vs Jake part 2

shin LP 2000 vs Jake LP 800

shin was starring down Jake's strongest synchro monster yet and he at static with joy and a little fear considering it's his turn and he can attack with that massive monster" hope your ready shin i use lowmetra's effect by banishing one soundroid synchro monster from my grave it can attack twice this turn and i banish blasting slasher" thunder double palm "(it pulled blasting slasher from the grave it turned into purple lightning and covered his palm) then he attacks solar-storm "lighting crush palm"(it reached out grabbing solar-storm charging her with lighting making her explode the explosion knock shin back)

soundroid god lowmerta ATK 3800 DEF 3000

shin LP 2000-300=1700

then it attacks directly "lighting crush palm" you've activated my trap card mask-raid bastion when life points are less than 2000 and my opponents monster declared a direct attack i can special summon every mask-raid monster in spell&trap zone except fusion monsters i pick mask-raids knights Volta and green tempest(they were summoned to the field and green tempest was in DEF mode)

mask-raid knight Volta level 5 ATK 2100 DEF 1600

mask-raid knight green tempest level 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1400

i continue my attack targeting green tempest(he reached out grabbing him crushing him) i end my turn it's all you shin

shin LP 1700

oh i know it is i draw(he drew his card) i play jar of greed i can draw two next i use the effect of mask-raid silarius from my hand i can spend two mask-raid monsters from my hand,field or spell&trap zones to summon her and i spend green tempest and solar storm from my spell&trap zone to the grave (out came a beautiful young lady with almond brown skin lang light blue hair wearing a beautiful blue dress and armor in hand a blue great sword )

mask-raid knight silarius level 8 ATK 2800 DEF 2000

oh nice but you do know that if attack either of them i win right said Jake

yeah but know it's time i took control of this duel so i use the effect of another monster from my hand mask-raid knight alterya since both Volta and silarius are on the field i can special summon her to the field(a beautiful women descending down on the field she was wearing a beautiful pink and purple dress long dark pink with dark pink armor and a spear in hand)

mask-raid knight alterya level 12 ATK 3300 DEF 2800

next i play my face down card mask-raid union of the sisters since Volta, silarius and alterya are on the field i can destroy all other cards on the field "go rays of ethida"(the three of them joined hands and a rainbow of light began to form it then engulfed the interior field when the light faded only three sisters stood their)

oh shit said Jake

yes oh shit indeed now alterya attacks for game(she pointed her spear at him and a beam of pink light shot out engulfing him reducing his life points to 0)

Jake LP 0

that ends to day's class duels i hope you all took proper notes now back to your seats oh and to those who won their duels congratulation and to those who lose you see where you can make improvements now as you may know the school duel against north academy is coming up and there using a first year student two to be precise so were going to be using two first year students as well and there is three nominations Jaden yuki, bastion misawa and yin jin there is on place left open i will be informing the head master of the great preforming first year students that duel their hearts out and won now you have five minutes till the bell so gather your things

the bell ranged and the students went back to there dorms

niece duel you two said asuka (asuka is yomi i forgot)

um thank you girl I've never met before said shin

true you've never met me before i should introduce myself i'm asuka Shinto i'm a first year obelisk blue student and captain of duel academy cheerleader team and i would like too invite you shin to the girls dorm

but i thought if a male student go's to the girl's dorm they could get expelled said shin

yeah but i'm gonna sneak you in said asuka" just meet me behind the obelisk boy's dorm at 12 OK

um sure said shin

good don't be late k bey said asuka walking away

well looks like your getting lucky shin said Jake

either that or their gonna murder me said shin

um what are you guy's talking about said akira

you know a little afternoon delight at midnight said Jake

still not following said akira

oh i think it's a desert that you eat in the afternoon my mom use to have that all the time said akira"she'd even share with our neighbor Mr johns but for some reason my dad didn't like it

that's fucked up man said Jake

oh you poor girl come here said Mai pulling her into a hug"

ah damn it said shin

my dad eventually joined in their afternoon delight and for some strange reason their closer now what's the problem it's just a little afternoon delight said akira

well you see afternoon delight isn't a desert said Mai

well just you can say that it is said Jake

i will punch you in the face Jake said Mai

i will shut up now said Jake remembering how hard her punches are

you see it's Mai explains what it is to akira

oh so my mom was having sex with the neighbor and my dad joined in and their in some kinda wired relationship hmm ahhhhhhhhhhhhh she let out a bloody scream and pasted out in Mai arms

see what you did said Mai

i didn't do anything said shin

at midnight at a unknown location mesha, von and shoo where wearing black robs and masks, mesha then open a laptop that opened a video chat to a figure outlined in shadows

lady Minerva said masha

hello masha i have your assignment ready but first lets go over the plan first said Minerva

about time those pathetic c class duelist don't satisfy me one bit, i wan't to hear the screams of those duel academy students said von

i am very reluctant to agree with von but i feel the same way when can the show get started said shoo

now now be patient we will make ourselves known soon but we must wait my dears said Minerva" now in three days you will be getting the vassals and duel and defeat duelist from new domino city, feel them with the pain,anguish,anger and melancholy of those you defeat, destroy, humiliate then you store that up and send it to us when you have enough then stage 2 begins

yes my lady it will be done said mesha

oh and von i have a job for you that your gonna love i need to set the seeds of darkness into the hearts of a few people who are needed for stage 2 can i trust the task to you said Minerva

yes you need them dead right i can do that i make their last moments of life a living hell said von with a disturbing smile on his face

i love your enthusiasm von make them suffer said Minerva" next masha i need you to go hand that special task that we talked about you'll need to be careful it is noting like what had you handle in the past then finally shoo i need you to infiltrate duel academy and scout out potential threats to the plan

yeah i already got started on that earlier today their are some names that come to mind akira, maiya natsu shin getsu Jake beat and the must threatening yin jin said shoo

well yin was always going to be problem that i was going to remove myself but his shin getsu name being brought up again keep an eye on him he may be more of a threat then yin jin that's all oh one more thing the trader has been giving information on our activities to a curious man they both must be dealt with I've sent the information to your phone deal with this problem said Minerva

yes i deal with the problem and i'll make them suffer said Von

i know you will not fail me von, but do not fail in this task or you will be punished said Minerva the connection ended

well we have our assignments so lets get to it said masha

yeah yeah i'm on it you too got the fun jobs i'm stuck with spying on the children said shoo"but i'm gonna get put in the damn obelisk girls dorm those rich stuck tramps

language shoo said masha

to hell with that you know i don't like those rich stuck up tramps said shoo

i got work to do said von" oh and shoo have fun with those girls

von you son of a bitch said shoo angry


	6. Chapter 6 duel underneath the moonlight

yugioh GX rise of generation x and the return of shadows chapter 6 a duel underneath the moon light

shin was laying in his bed waiting for 11:30 so he can meet asuma at the girls dorm for a surprise his roommates were all doing their own thing Mai and akira were doing Mr banners duel history homework Jake was listening to music then i got a call asuma how'ed she get my number i thought to myself i answered "hello"

HI it's me asuna i wanted to tell you,you can bring your friends with you the more the merrier she hung up

hey guy that was asuna she said that you can come to said shin

nice i'd to come said Jake

sorry we can't to much homework to ignore said Mai

and i'm still pissed from earlier said akira

why you only have your parents to blame said shin "Mai smacked him upside the head " OK i should be going

i'd like to come said Jake

well then let's get going i don't like to leave people waiting said shin as he and Jake left the dorm

be careful said akira

at headmaster shepherd office

they've been on the move as of late said a mysterious man lining against the wall he was a black trench coat a face mask and black gaggles" and my friend tells me their making their move as soon as the package arrives so we should act as some as possible

yes i'm very aware of that but you know how she'll respond to that said shepherd

yeah she'll attack the school,but you already know that in order for her plans to succeed the school was already a target then worry now when we can strike early and get jump on them said the mysterious man

listen my job as the headmaster of duel academy is to protect the students at all cost said shepherd" but i can"t let them be put in harms way even if it's to stop her

well if something isn't done now then all your endeavors would be in vain said the mysterious man

maybe i can talk her out of this or something said shepherd

you know for a damn fact that if that woman would not stop until she achieves her goals and we all burn said the mysterious man

Luke but she can't be beyond reason said shepherd

do you even hear yourself shepherd said Luke

Luke shepherd has a point said miss natsu walking in

not about reasoning with her but about protecting the students said natsu" but Luke has a point as well we can't just sit down and do noting we need to do something we should do what that ishizu said happened in her prophesy

don't you tell me that you actually believed that bull natsu said Luke

well look at the events that have happened so far and you tell me said natsu" we need to find guardians and fast

at the girls dorms

hello my friends said asuna greeting them" please follow me " she took us behind the obelisk blue girls dorm you know even from behind it's still better then slifer red's, we walked deeper into the woods behind the dorms till we started to see the light of a fire in the distance when we found a camp site it had bleachers and there was a large number of female students their not just obelisk blues but ra' yellow and slifer reds

welcome to the show my honored guest said asuna

what the hell is this said shin

you and are going to duel under the beautiful night sky you and me shin said asuna

you had to drag me out here just to ask me to duel said shin

well if you and are going to have our first duel the setting had to be prefect what better then this lovely night sky said asuna" oh if you lose or refuse to duel me then we'll report you to the head master and you'll get expelled

the fuck you lying little minx said shin

hehehe " Jake snickers" alas poor shin i'll treasure your friendship

what the hell man said shin

and well'll turn you in too said asuna

why said Jake

because why not said asuna" anyway were losing the mood let's harry up and duel

OK but what if i win said shin

you'll get a very special reward and a treat said asuna in a very slow and seductive voice " i think that should should be enough

at the slifer red dorm

my thot sense are tingling said akira" someone is hitting shin do i need to cut a bitch

what said Mai

oh it's nothing said akira

back to the came site

they both were standing in the middle of the camp site with a duel disk on their arms ready to begin the duel "Lets Duel" they activated their duel disk

shin LP 4000 vs asuna LP 4000

alright let the show begin i'll go first "she drew" i'll start by summoning lunalight blue cat in attack mode

lunalight blue cat Level 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1200

then i set a face down and i end my turn your move

right, draw first i special summon mask-raid valta to the field in attack mode

mask-raid night valta Level 5 ATK 2100 DEF 1800

then next i play the spell masked summoning when i special summon a mask-raid monster i can summon another mask-raid monster from my hand that's level 4 or lower and i pick mask-raid thunder hammer

mask-raid knight thunder hammer ATK 1900 DEF 100 Level 4

a armor clad knight wearing mostly white armor with lines of yellow going through with yellow lighting coming of of them, in his hands a hammer of the same color pattern

then i attack with Volta "double crescent slash"as Volta jumps to attack asuna smiles i activate my trap Lunalight slow waltz

no you don't Volta's second effect i can destroy any face up spell or trap card on the field or when one activates said shin

nice try but lunalight slow waltz can't be destroyed by monster effects or spell cards she said as Volta's effect was negated

now for slow waltz effect when a lunalight monster is targeted for a attack that monster cannot be destroyed by that battle and it gains halve the attacking monsters attack points till the end phase, blue cats attack is now 2650 " Volta came down to attack but blue cat clawed her to shreds "

shin LP 4000-550=3450

damn it do to her effect i can set her in my spelltrap zones i'll set one face down and end my turn said shin

ok i draw i discard lunalight black sheep to use it's effect i can add one polymerization to my hand then i play it to fuse lunalight blue cat and purple butterfly " now beautiful blue cat that dances under moonlit sky and beautiful butterfly with wing filled with poison come together under moons light fusion summon beautiful cat dancing in a moonlit forest lunalight cat dancer

lunalight cat dancer Level 7/fusion/effect ATK 2400 DEF 2000

then i'll attack your thunder hammer go eclipse attack" cat dancer held her hands up and shot a beam of yellow destroying thunder hammer

shin LP 3450-500=2950

thanks when thunder hammer is destroyed by battle i can special summon one mask-raid knight monster from my deck that's the same level and i choose mask-raid knight the lightning

mask-raid knight the lightning level 4 ATK 1700 DEF 1300

a knight wearing blue armor that was radiating blue lightning he had in hand a blue rapier

then i use his effect when he normal or special summoned to my field i can special summon one mask-monster that's level 5 or lower from my spell and trap zones and i'll pick Volta

hmm nice i set two cards face down and i end my turn said asuna

i draw i use polymerization to fuse Volta and the lightning "worrier who's hair burns like the sun and knight of quick lightning come together to bring a savior of justice mask-raid knight solar-storm

mask-raid knight solar-storm level 7 fusion/effect ATK 2700 DEF 1800

then it's effect it can attack directly the turn it's summoned to the field " solar extinction (solar storm was preparing to attack)

yeah no you activated my trap card emergency evacuation device your monster is sent back to the extra deck said asuna

damn well i can still set the lightning and one face down card and i end said shin

well she's good said Jake" i wonder how shin's gonna recover from that

i draw said asuna" ha i summon lunalight white rabbit

lunalight white rabbit level 2 ATK 800 DEF 800

then i use her effect to summon one lunalight monster in my grave and special summon it i choice blue cat

lunalight blue cat Level 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1200

then i use her effect when she's summon back from the grave i can double the attack of one monster i control and choice cat dancer making her attack 4800 then i use white rabbits effect i can return spell and trap cards on my opponents field equal to the number of lunalight monsters i control i control three but you only have two so they go back to your hand then cat dancer will attack

i use the effect of a monster from hand mask-raid bastion when my opponent declares a direct attack i can summon him to the field

mask-raid bastion level 5 ATK 200 DEF 3000

a knight wearing thick bronze armor and the large shield

and he cannot be destroyed by battle the turn he is summoned via this effect said shin as bastion blocks cat dancers attack

hmm well get ready for car dancers effect when she attacks you take 100 points of damage said asuna

shin LP 2950-100=2850

well i end your move said asuna

i draw i play pot of greed so i draw two next i use the effect of mask-raid seriya from my hand by discarding two mask-raid monster from my hand to the grave and i send mask-raid the crimson Spector and green tempest then i set them both

mask-raid seriya level 7 ATK 2500 DEF 1800

then i use her effect by sending a mask-raid monster from my spell and trap zone to the grave i can negate the effects of one monster on the field till that monster leave the field " let the stars restrict"(seriya raised her hand then a bright blue light shined from it then the light then attached it self to cat dancer) then i activate from my hand breakthrough mask doubling her attack making it 5000 then i attack with seriya" bright star cut" seriya slashed with her great sword and a stream of energy raced across the field hitting cat dancer

asuna LP 4000-2600=1400

well damn didn't see that coming said asuna' you really are something aren't you shin

i'm just full of surprises i end my turn your move

i draw hmm "she took her time looking over the cards in her hand" well i forfeit"everyone was looking at her with shocked at the words that just left her mouth" what don't look at me like that i just didn't feel like losing to a first year that's

um you no good little vixen you won't even give me the satisfaction of making your life points hit zero said shin very pissed

what why do care after all don't you wan't the surprise reward right said asuna so i'm going to give it to you

ok what is the damn reward said shin

it's a date with yin jin said asuna

wait what really a date with yin jin said shin

yep and it's tomorrow at eight so don't be late said asuna now get the hell out of here before i call security

but wait i won said shin

yeah because i forfeited not you beating me so have 10 seconds to run said asuna

i will get you back for this you damn vixen said as they ran away

ok girls like pack up said asuna

20 minuets past and all that was left was asuna and the fire pit the light from the open fire cascaded her body and shined in her hair she was wearing the basic blue dorm girls uniform she had her hair up in a pony tale the end of her hair was dyed a dark purplish blue color and her eye's were dark purple

so you forfeited to him why said yin jin as she walk onto the campsite

yup i did and why you ask because his first lose should be delivered to him by you

really well you do know that you just ruined your dueling GPA for this right asuna's eye's shot open is shock and terror" nooooooooooooo! that scream echo's through night


	7. her cold eye's eye's

yugioh GX rise of generation x and the return of shadows chapter 7 her cold eye's eye's

in professor natsu's class

OK student's i have a some good news for you battle city 3! starts in one month and the chosen student's who will represent duel academy in the up coming school have been decided it will jaden yuki and shin getsu

sweet i'm in the school duel said jaden

hmm nice i can't wait said shin very dryly as his attention was directed at yin jin was sitting on the other side of the class room

oh and one more thing a passing grade for the semester will be given to anyone in this class who makes to the final 4 in the coming battle city tournament so you better try your damn best you hear me or i swear i'll find you now open your text books to page 114 said natsu

after class shin got a message from asuna with information on the date it was happening in the school court yard this confused shin who was dates in the court yard of a school he arrived to fined that yin jin was waiting for him

so you finally made it here i was beginning to think that i would have to wait all day but whatever get your duel disk ready said yin jin

umm i thought this was a date said shin

yes this is and the date begins now said yin jin

hm ok this is my kinda date said shin as he readied his duel disk

lets duel they both said

shin LP 4000 vs yin jin LP 4000

i'll start said yin first i summon demonic black scale dragon in attack mode said yin jin then i set two face downs and end my turn your move

demonic black scale dragon level 4 ATK 1600 DEF 500

it was a black dragon with wings and scale that were radiating dark energy

right i draw i'll play the spell card mask-raid the fallen i can discard one mask-raid monster in my hand and add 1 level 5 or higher mask-raid monster to my hand so i discard my level 4 mask-raid knight the tempest to get level 5 mask-raid knight Volta then next i summon her using her effect in attack mode

mask-raid knight Volta level 5 ATK 2100 DEF 1800

then she will attack demonic black scale dragon(Volta jumped in the air and send two waves of energy at demonic black scale dragon but it wasn't destroyed and yin did not lose any life points) when demonic black scale dragon would be destroyed the for the first time since it was normal summon to the field i can negate it's destruction and any battle damage

well that's annoying i set one card and end your move said shin

i draw i summon brilliant diamond scale dragon in attack mode said yin

brilliant diamond scale dragon level 4 ATK 1700 DEF 800

a dragon with teal blue skin and shards of diamond poking out of it's body

then i contact fuse demonic black scale dragon and brilliant diamond scale dragon" dragon of demonic scales and dragon of brilliant shining diamonds come together to bring froth a new entity fusion summon demonic ebony diamond scale dragon

a dragon who's body was covered in rough and jagged shards of black diamonds oozing a dark aura

demonic ebony diamond scale dragon level 6 ATK 1800 DEF 1000

now for it's effect when it's contact fusion summoned to the field i can target one monster on the field and reduce it's attack points to 0 and i target your Volta

mask-raid knight Volta ATK 0

well shit 'said shin

next i attack Volta" demonic ebony scale dragon appeared in front of Volta and cut it to ribbons with it's claws

shin LP 2200

then i set two face downs and end your move shin said yin

right i draw first i'll play monster reborn to summon back to the field Volta in attack mode then she will attack demonic black scale dragon" Volta cut it in half with two slashes of light but when the dust settled their stood demonic black scale dragon and brilliant diamond scale dragon

what how said shin then he saw a active spell card behind her monster" dragons contact out this card allows me to send the contact fusion summoned monster to the extra deck and summon it's material monsters back to the field and i bet your wondering why you couldn't use Volta's effect when brilliant diamond scale dragon is summoned to the field none of my contact fusion cards can be target by monster effects what will you do now

i end my turn said shin gritting his teeth

i draw first i contact fusion summon back demonic ebony scale dragon

demonic ebony diamond scale dragon level 6 ATK 1800 DEF 1000

next it's effect reducing it's attack to 0 and then it will attack

shin LP 400

i end your shin said yin

i draw i'll activate mask-raid true calling of the sisters i can fusion summon one mask-raid knight monster from my extra deck by halving my life points and banishing the listed materials from my grave or deck i banish mask-raid knight seriya from my deck and Volta in my grave" my beautiful swords women of the blue moon and beautiful swords women who's hair burns like the yellow sun bring out the savoir who blacks out the sun fusion summon mask-raid knight solar eclipse a female knight covered in black armor and it had gray hair

mask-knight solar eclipse level 9 ATK 2800 DEF 2300

then it's effect when it's fusion summoned i can banish one monster my opponent controls and i chose demonic ebony diamond scale dragon" solar eclipse shined down a black light and demonic ebony diamond scale dragon faded to nothing" then i attack "solar eclipse held out her hand and a spear made of black light formed she then threw it hitting yin

yin jin LP 1200

shin LP 200

i set two face downs and end my turn said shin

i draw i'll set one monster face down in defense mode and end said yin

i draw now solar eclipse will attack your face down monster said shin as his monster attack the monster was raveled to be maiden with eye's of blue" when maiden with eye's of blue is attack i can negate the attack and i can summon a blue eye's white dragon from my hand, deck or graveyard said yin

blue eye's white dragon level 8 ATK 3000 DEF 2500

well shit i set one card and end your move said shin

i draw said yin my blue eye's will attack with white lightning " blue eye's opened it's mouth as it's attack began to form" activate trap mask-raid healing when my life points are lower then my opponents i can target one mask-raid knight fusion monster in my extra deck and banish it and add it's attack points to my life points and i banish mask-raid knight solarstorm and add it's attack to my life points

Shin LP 200+2700=2900-200 =2700

you manage to save yourself that's good now show me what your made of i set a card and end said yin

right i'll show you what i'm made of, "he put his hand on the top card on his deck and the mask-raid monster that were destroyed so far in this duel appeared behind him then he draw his monster's copied the motion creating a rainbow of colors he looked at the card and smiled" i summon mask-raid knight rebirth

mask-raid knight rebirth Level 3 ATK 0 DEF 200

next i use it's effect i can banish this card and one monster in my spell and trap zone to add to banished mask-raid monsters back to my hand so i'll banish mask-raid knight rebirth on my field and eclipse in my spell and trap zone to add mask-raid knights Volta and seriya to my hand then i activate my last facedown the spell sisterhood of the blade when the only two cards in my hand are either mask-raid knights Volta, seriya or alteryia i can draw 3 new cards and so i will i draw shin drew his three new cards" then next i special summon Volta via her effect

mask-raid knight Volta level 5 ATK 2100 DEF 1800

next i use the effect of mask-raid knight seriya i discard two mask-raid monsters from my hand to special summon her to the field sad shin

mask-raid knight seriya level 8 ATK 2800 DEF 2000

next since i control both mask-raid knights Volta and seriya i can special summon from my hand mask-raid knight alteryia

mask-raid knight alteryia ATK 3300 DEF 2800

hmm OK so far so good said yin

next i activate the spell polymerization i fuse mask-raid knights Volta,seriya and alteryia now combine three knights defenders of the realm to bring the god of knights fusion summon mask-raid knight Irene goddess of creation

mask-raid knights Irene level 12 ATK 4000 DEF 2000

a beautiful woman descending from a pillar of light she wore a mask decorated with the colors of the three monsters used to summon her and thine white robes cover her body outlined with gold and a halo made of light floating above rainbow hair" next i use it's effect i can banish Volta,seriya and alteryia to lock down your spell and trap cards on your field and negate the effects of every monster you control blinding light of hope(a bright light covered the field) next i use the effect of mask-raid knight solar eclipse in my spell and trap card zone i can send it to the graveyard to destroy one monster you control i pick your blue eye's (blue exploded into a haze of darkness) then i attack sword of hope (Irene raised her hand and the light around her began to from swords of light that we're shot at yin jin)" hmm good but not good enough i use the effect of demonic ebony diamond scale dragon from my grave i banish it and reduce the attack of one monster on the field to zero and i choose your Irene( Irene's attack faded to nothing)

i end my turn said shin

i draw said yin" you did well shin but simply doing well will get you nowhere i activate the equip spell blue eye's inheritance i can equip this card to any monster on the field that i control and i pick maiden with eye's of blue their name becomes blue eye's white dragon then maidens effect activates she was targeted by a card effect i can special summon one blue eye's white dragon

blue eye's white dragon level 8 ATK 3000 DEF

then i attack for game said yin as blue eye's blasted Irene taking out Irene and the rest of shin's life points

yin jin WINS

dammit i lost said shin as he got up of the ground and yin jin walked over to him

you showed great promise as a duelist and a rival but if you want me to see you as anything more then become strong enough to beat in a duel till then your just another loser to me said yin as she walked away shin saw a luminescent blue eye's following behind her roaring victorious while shin was still standing there as her words echoed in his head when Jake showed on the scene

yo shin you OK man shouted Jake

yeah i'm fine but i lost to her said shin

well you gonna let that stop you going forward said Jake

what are you talking about said shin \

listen shin i have seen people who have been crushed by her in the past and it was devastating for them some stopped dueling all together but i don't want to see that happen to you said Jake

i don't know said shin as a two shadowy figures whom were wearing black cloaks watch on from the shadows

so that's the one lady Minerva is so concerned about i wonder why she is so threaten by that weakling i wonder if it's simply cowherdes taking over said one of the shadow figure

choose your words wisely she is always listening said the other one

yes choose your words wisely Simon said Minerva stepping out of the shadows" you never know if they will your last or not

i apologies my lady said Simon dropping to one knee

don't worry all can be forgiven but since you wonder why i deem that boy as a threat is because i want to see if he is touch by her light if that is the case then he must be destroyed and i leave that task in your hands Simon do not fail me said Minerva as she look on wards

hmm yes it's almost time for it all to end


End file.
